


這些日子，他們說『在做三明治』（或，哎呀！）

by betty5271



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Humor, M/M, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of These days, they say 'making sandwiches' (or, Ooops!) by dorcas_gustine.<br/>dorcas_gustine作品《These days, they say 'making sandwiches' (or, Ooops!)》中譯。</p><p>Cap和Tony是大笨蛋。主要是Cap。</p><p>字數：兩千兩百</p>
            </blockquote>





	這些日子，他們說『在做三明治』（或，哎呀！）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These days, they say 'making sandwiches' (or, Ooops!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467) by [dorcas_gustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorcas_gustine/pseuds/dorcas_gustine). 



　　Giant Girl找到他時他正打算離開。

　　「啊，Peter！」她呼喚並加快腳步。「我考慮過你在那天講的事了，我想我發現好東西啦！」

　　Peter皺眉。要掌握他所有出口之言的進展實在很困難。可能是關於Bruce即將到來的生日吧，以及找到Bruce和浩克都能合用的禮物難題。那意味著某個簡單、但同時容易使非天才科學家的正常人頭痛的東西。還要幾乎堅不可摧。堅不可摧是重點。

　　Peter眨眨眼。「我想我知道要送Bruce什麼禮物，」他說。

　　「什麼？」Jan蹙眉。

　　「我們可以送他金鋼狼陪他玩一天，」他說。簡單？無誤。容易使你頭痛？無誤。堅不可摧？無誤。真是 _完美的_ 禮物。

　　「不，這不…… _金鋼狼_ ？」

　　那不是Bruce的禮物囉。也許涉及上周二Jan對Peter叫苦暴風女佔用了所有火辣男人（還有神，以及 _國王_ ）啥都沒留給她的事。順便說一下，以上全是Jan的原話。他對其他男人火不火辣沒有興趣。他並不是說思想封閉到無法看見Thor和黑豹以非常、非常客觀的方式英俊，但他感興趣的對象是 _女孩子_ 。還有對了，她不是在和Henry Pym約會嗎？

　　或許其他人說他偶爾有話癆傾向是對的。

　　「Peter？」Jan喚他的名字，在他眼前揮手。「你在裡面嗎？」

　　「在呀，嗯，什麼？」他相當聰明地問。

　　「關於你和Mary Jane的約會，」她說。

　　噢。 _那個啊_ 。

　　「噢，」他道。「那個啊。」

　　Jan瞪著他而Peter回瞪。

　　她轉了轉眼珠。「你問我知不知道個能帶她去的地方？」她試著解釋。「很酷的地方？高級，但不太過高級？而且不會太貴？」

　　噢，對。他問過。

　　「我真不得不把整個紐約翻過來找它，」她說，Peter希望她指的不是 _字面上_ 的意思，「不過我想我找到了。如果你想要訂位，我這兒某處有號碼，」她補充，翻找她的口袋。

　　「太好了！」他大叫。「叫什麼名字？」

　　「42，」她道，仍在翻找口袋，眉頭漸漸皺了起來。「我很確定我寫下來了。」

　　Peter眨眼。「那很——你確定後面沒有其他數字了嗎？我合理肯定你打電話需要更多的數字。」

　　Jan看了他一眼。「42是那地方的名字，Spidey，」她惱怒地說。

　　「噢，」他點點頭。「就像書。」

　　「不，像街道，」她回應。「什麼書？不管怎樣，號碼應該在這附近某處，」她環顧四周，希望它在大廳似的——這裡空無一物，除了他們倆、電梯、還有Cap痛打納粹的巨型宣傳海報。不，真的。Tony駭人地 _迷戀_ 。

　　 _Peter_ 怎麼會是他們之中最奇怪的？

　　「我記得我寫在便條紙上然後……」嗓音漸弱。

　　「然後？」

　　「然後我把它黏在冰箱上。」

　　「啊，」Peter道，無話可說。「那我猜應該還在那邊。」

　　片刻過後他們倆同時朝向廚房移動。

　　「啊，Steve——停下來，我們會——」Tony的聲音從轉角附近傳來。

　　太棒了。

　　Peter和Jan交換眼神。她點頭的同時，他嘆口氣走進房間。不管那兩個在忙什——嘎啊！心理畫面！恐怖的圖像心理畫面！壞！——不管那兩個在 _做_ 什麼，他熱切希望他們的衣服還在身上。

　　真的，自從他們開始約會後，Peter活在持續的恐懼中，深怕撞見……會造成終生創傷的 _什麼_ 。

　　啊，他們的衣服還在身上。不過Peter懷疑這只是短暫狀態。他們來的正是時候；他的身心平衡今日平安。 

　　Jan清清喉嚨，Cap和Tony分開得如此之快讓Peter有一瞬間相信他們沒撞見他們倆在廚房親熱。

　　心理畫面！壞Spidey！

　　還有哇噢，Cap立刻衝到房間的另一頭，考慮到Stark _所有東西_ 的尺寸，說真的—— **嘎啊** ！心理畫面！

　　Jan擔心地瞥了他一眼。「你還好吧？」她悄聲問。「你看起來有點蒼白。」

　　「Peter！Jan！」Cap驚呼，就算他的聲音有點太高，也難以察覺。「我們在——」

　　「無所事事，」Tony道，同時Cap說，「——做三明治！」

　　每個人都瞪著Steve。

　　「 _三明治_ ？」Tony重複，一臉茫然，彷彿他無法將這詞兒與Cap應該身為的戰術天才對上。

　　「對，」Cap抓抓後腦勺，滿臉困窘。「為了嗯，野餐？待會兒？」

　　他們瞪著Cap。

　　「你們倆要去野餐約會？」Jan近乎尖叫。Peter有時候真的很怕女孩子。「真 _可愛_ ！」

　　「約、約會？」Cap侷促不安地和Tony交換緊張的眼神。「不，這不是——」

　　「Steve想要說的是，」Tony跳出來，瞪著Cap，「我們待會兒要去巡邏然後我們做三明治。來吃。在巡邏後。」

　　「 _好吧_ ……」Peter說。「聽著，我要拿個東西，然後Giant Girl和我，我們會離開把這裡留給你們的…… _三明治_ 。」

　　不，真的。 _三明治_ ？他真的是這裡年紀最小的嗎？

　　「還有你們的約會。」

　　「Jan，我們沒有——」Steve發話。

　　但Tony打斷了他。「你們怎麼發現的？」

　　「噢！」Peter大叫。「你的意思是……那應該是個 _祕密_ ？」

　　Cap臉紅了。他 _臉紅了_ 。

　　「噢。好吧，」Peter聳聳肩轉向Jan。「我們再來一次，Giant Girl。我們走出去，然後走進來撞見他們在廚房親熱——噢，抱歉—— _做三明治_ ，但這一次我們要假裝很驚訝。」

　　Cap仍紅著臉。Peter要把這天標記在他的日曆上。

　　「那並不困難，」Jan說。「你們總是一起去『巡邏』（此刻她真的比了比 _空氣引號_ ）。事實上，你們大部分時間都在一塊兒。你們常觸碰對方，儘管Tony非常在意他的個人空間。而且你們的行為就像已婚夫婦。」她咧嘴笑，雙手插腰。「還有上次我們離開的那幾天，Jarvis抱怨他從沒有那麼多毯子要洗，那時你們倆單獨待在這兒。」

　　Tony和Cap的表情簡直是 _驚恐_ 。Peter猜他的表情看起來相差無幾。

　　好，他不需要知道 _那些_ 。

　　「沒關係的，」Peter道，試圖將談話導向比較安全——且比較普遍級的——主題。「我們就像個家庭，瞧？」一個奇怪且不健全的，不過始終是個家庭……「你們倆就像，我們的 _父母_ 。然後我們有點像小孩，」他皺眉。「除了金鋼狼。金鋼狼是癩皮狗。」

　　Tony和Cap仍帶著驚恐的表情，但 _現在_ 他們是在看他。

　　「什麼？」他防衛地問。「拜託，大夥兒。這又不像是世界末——」他在句中停止，一個可怖的概念在腦海成形。「他就站在我後面，對吧？」他部分憂慮、部分認命地問。

　　Cap和Tony呆呆地點頭。

　　「噢！」Jan大叫。「我剛想起我和Hank有個約會！拜，大夥兒！」她在瞬間已然離去。

　　 蜘蛛感應要抓狂了，Peter乾嚥轉身。「嘿，」他弱弱地打招呼。「最近如何呀，Logan？」

　　 _噌_ 。


End file.
